brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/13 March 2012
12:07 yo was up 12:14 helllo 12:14 hows r u doiing 12:14 im good 12:37 <1999bug> Finally I got chat to work. 12:37 <1999bug> Leaving, then. =P 02:10 hi 02:40 hello? 02:40 is anyone there 04:54 Hey 05:09 ... 05:49 Hi 05:50 hey 05:50 (you here?) 05:51 ? 05:52 ? 05:53 hi 05:54 yay CGCJ is not here 05:54 so he wont 05:54 annoy me 05:54 Ok... 05:54 hi 05:54 TOBUSCUS 05:54 Yeah I'm fine today. 05:54 Lol 05:55 XD love his vids. 05:55 i know 05:55 he has 05:55 a 05:55 cool 05:55 theme 05:55 song 05:55 lol 05:55 So ummm 05:56 put your hand up if you think CGCJ is annoying 05:56 His okay. 05:56 no......... 05:56 He's umm 05:56 well 05:57 a buthead 05:57 ? 05:57 No 05:57 He's interesting 05:57 he is an interesting butthead 05:57 Don't be mean. 05:58 about time i changed my avatar dont you think 05:58 just wait............... 05:58 warning 1 for Amb? 05:59 I g2g guys, I have sports. 05:59 im back 05:59 with a new avatar 05:59 Minecraft XD 05:59 ssssssssssssssssss 05:59 Cya 05:59 Ok, bye 05:59 Don't leave 05:59 :( 06:00 bye 06:00 :( 06:00 Bye 06:00 so........ 06:01 can i blow you up? 06:01 ssssssssssssss 06:01 ssssssssss 06:01 ssssssssssssssss 06:01 ssssssssssssssss 06:01 BOOOOOM 06:02 ? 06:06 hello 06:07 Hi 06:07 how r u? 06:07 alright, you? 06:07 quite good 06:10 *respawn* 06:12 anyone here? 06:13 ssssssssssssssssss 06:13 BOOM 06:21 hello 06:22 Hey 07:18 Hello 07:27 Bye 07:33 bye 07:52 Knight you there? 08:35 Hi 09:29 hello 09:33 hello? 09:33 I can't wait for a licensed lego Venom minifigure 11:35 ... 11:47 I G2G :( 11:47 Bye. 11:48 I'll be on later :) 11:48 I have to do school :( 11:48 11:49 Bye. 12:50 was up 12:50 oh 12:50 never mind 01:56 Hi 03:36 Hi 03:39 Hello 03:39 Mat 03:40 Mat? 03:40 03:40 ? 03:40 Oh Hi 03:41 Where would you like to talk? 03:41 Here or PC? 03:41 PC 03:41 OK 04:35 Hello clone 04:38 hello 04:38 10225 R2-D2 04:39 new images 04:39 and video 04:45 Hi 04:46 hi :) 04:47 Hi 04:48 My birthday tomorrow :) 04:48 i kjnow 04:48 know 04:48 Becoming on organ doner! 04:49 whats so great about that? 04:50 The fact that I can save someones life?! 04:50 does any body know if this is real or not 04:50 Lego Lord of the Rings: The Video Game 04:50 i fond it on wikipedia 04:50 its fake 04:50 *found 04:50 eh 04:50 is it? 04:51 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Lego_video_games 04:51 yes its just people mistaking the game set of it for a video game 04:51 oh 04:51 deleting... 04:51 http://www.organdonation.nhs.uk/ukt/default.asp 04:52 10225 R2-D2 04:52 CGCJ, there wasn't any links on those pages proving that Brickset says so, therefore the content is soucrless. 04:52 holy!!! 04:53 you know what is ood 04:53 *odd 04:53 http://www.brickset.com/news/article/?ID=2734 04:53 i was thinking if that set would have R2 04:53 and it did O_O 04:54 an odd is an alien from doctor who 04:54 it looks awesome 04:54 eh? 04:54 There still isn't any link on the page linking to Brickset. I'll try to add it. 04:54 http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Ood 04:54 No an ood is an alien from dr who :P 04:55 you asked if i know what ood is 04:55 Become a doner when your 16 clone. 04:55 ?? 04:55 yeah 04:55 umm no i won't 04:55 are any of you getting it? 04:55 no! 04:55 Why. 04:56 You only donate once your dead. 04:56 You don't have to cut your kidneys out when your still alive :P 04:57 As we have an opt in scheme. 04:57 to be honest i don't care 04:57 sorry but i don't 04:57 You need to say that you'll allow your organs to be used in transplants once your dead. 04:57 Why??? 04:57 i don't ether 04:58 If you needed a new kidney, would you say no to a transplant? 04:58 no 04:58 What!? 04:59 You don't understand. 04:59 i would not care because i would be dead 04:59 Hi 04:59 now 04:59 Exactly. 04:59 So you wouldn't need your organs! 05:00 are any of you getting it?? 05:00 i just want my body to be left as it was 05:00 *sigh* 05:00 Clone 05:00 you will be dead 05:00 you will not even know 05:00 So you'd deny some the chance of life so that your corpse can have your organs? 05:00 that someone has your organs 05:01 or care 05:01 We need to be opt out. 05:01 unless you are burned 05:01 So you need to register saying you don't want your organs used. 05:01 meh 05:01 They'd be taken prior to that. 05:01 meh 05:02 maybe when i am old 05:02 Don't know about America. 05:02 But it literally takes 5 minutes here. 05:03 same here 05:03 but 05:03 To register that is. 05:03 they make you give more of your info 05:03 here 05:03 Same. 05:03 https://www.organdonation.nhs.uk/ukt/how_to_become_a_donor/registration/registration_form.asp 05:03 :| 05:03 Thats the page. 05:04 i know 05:04 i clicked 05:04 But it's easier here as we have a national health service. 05:04 we have lots of NHS 05:05 now 05:05 Hello. 05:05 what happens if you get run over by a car? 05:05 hi 05:05 You die. 05:06 We get taken to hospital. 05:06 yes 05:06 what if you fall off of a cliff? 05:06 then no one would use your organs 05:07 Depends. 05:07 The heart and lungs should be intact. 05:07 can we stop talking about death 05:07 Yeah I think so 05:08 now 05:08 Just talking about organ donation. 05:08 well we did 05:08 Which I don't understand why no one here wants to be a doner? 05:08 i might 05:08 when i am old 05:09 i told you why 05:09 But thats a stupid reason. 05:09 lets stop 05:09 and now you hate :( 05:09 lol 05:10 talk about something epic, awesome or happy 05:10 for once 05:10 I remembered sth funny 05:10 Whateve5r 05:10 ?? 05:10 Let's talk about 05:10 But that should be a happy topic! 05:10 It's about saving a persons life!! 05:10 the upcoming sets and themes 05:11 That's the most happiest thing in the world! 05:11 Let's not talk about that subject guys. 05:11 thanks 05:11 yes please 05:11 are any of you getting it or gotten it?? 05:11 If someone wants to donate an organ, let them. You don't have to rant about how stupid it is. 05:12 Just think if you were in need of an organ and dying. 05:12 *sigh* 05:12 yes 05:12 EXACTLY!!! 05:12 but 05:12 But nothing. 05:12 You'd give anything to have an organ given to you 05:12 we don't have to talk about it 05:12 So please quit the crap. 05:12 yyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss please 05:12 There's no argument against it. 05:12 true 05:12 so we stop 05:12 NOW 05:12 I am already dealing with issues with the Dr. Julien page. -_- 05:13 Let's talk about the upcoming themes and sets. 05:13 gfy 05:13 are any of you getting it or gotten it??! 05:13 Everyone thinks I move the page. 05:13 no 05:13 Was LSCStealthNinja online yesterday? 05:13 yeds 05:13 It was his birthday. 05:13 *yes 05:13 no 05:13 yes 05:14 are any of you getting it or gotten it?? 05:14 Oh no I was at school! 05:14 *sigh* 05:14 no now stop asking 05:14 well no one said yes or no 05:14 i said no 05:14 the R2-D2 05:15 Let's talk about upcoming sets and themes. :) 05:15 no lets not 05:15 O.o 05:15 eh 05:15 btw 05:15 Skd 05:15 no one can have that its not out yet 05:16 what did you think of it 05:16 ? 05:16 Season Finale of SWTCW on Friday ;D 05:16 OH HEY PEOPLE 05:16 YaHOOOO!!! 05:16 sorry caps 05:16 I'm on roblox 05:16 Can't wait 05:16 Hi Br1ck. 05:16 i was disappointed bye darth maul 05:16 i want to see OWK Vs. DM 05:16 he was just some stupid spider thing 05:17 Obi-wan Kenobi teams up with ventress 05:17 yes :( 05:17 wha 05:17 Oh ya 05:17 don't spoil it!!!!!!!!1 05:17 O.o 05:17 I'm happy that DM returned 05:17 same 05:17 but 05:17 DM is going to survive the ordeal 05:17 When will season 5 start? 05:17 September 05:17 i don't like that he went mad 05:18 He fought with Savage Opress, didn't he? 05:18 yes 05:18 He had to... Get mad.. 05:18 for 30 seconds 05:18 why? 05:18 He was dead, then he resurrected himself I think 05:18 so wait 05:18 he was a ghost 05:19 Did you know that Palpatine survived in Ep. 6? 05:19 Remember Palpatine taught him how to manipulate the mini-chlorians 05:19 Mini-whatever 05:19 no, he cloned himself several times 05:19 It's the only plausible answer. 05:19 There's a comic book series about it 05:19 i hate when they have to make the movies look like crap 05:20 BA: No. 05:20 Star Wars: Revelations 05:20 Palpatone cloned himself 05:20 yeah 05:20 DM didn't 05:20 Wow did he? 05:20 DM died and came back alive 05:20 Then Mother Talzin heals him in the finale 05:20 i think DM just grabbed on too something to save himself from falling 05:20 I thought he seperated himself into molecules. 05:21 (Palpatine) 05:21 JMS: Nope. 05:21 the force is very strong with DM and DS 05:21 He died after being cut into two an stabbed 05:21 I thought you were talking about palpatine, my bad 05:21 And then he fell down that shaft 05:21 VERY strong 05:21 Then perished 05:22 yeah 05:22 well 05:22 This is my hypothesis. 05:22 There was a comic book about how watto sold darth maul a pair of exo legs 05:22 the jedi are still better 05:22 The shaft must have been a garbage thingy 05:22 because they get to be ghost 05:22 I don't think so :) 05:22 A ship got the garage and dumped him onto the garbage planet 05:22 um tat 05:22 O.o 05:22 no 05:23 *garbage 05:23 I've always thought the Sith are better. 05:23 that hole has something to do with power 05:23 Palpatine is my favorite character. 05:23 JMS: Well, yes 05:23 But they must clean the shaft 05:23 yes 05:23 Who are your favorite characters? 05:24 If a dead body is lying in the shaft, they are bound to clean it 05:24 :P 05:25 Boba fett, obi wan, DM, SO, DV, R2, CB, and C3 po 05:25 are my favs 05:25 Wow lots of characters :D 05:25 yeah 05:25 Palpatine is my favorite 05:25 and i like the clones too 05:25 Yeah mine is Palpatine too 05:25 Clones are my favourite 05:25 O.o 05:25 no 05:26 I really want Palpatine's Arrest 05:26 Bbl 05:26 Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's are your fav :P 05:26 It wasn't shown at the Toy Fairs! ;( 05:26 you know why 05:26 no as its not really character 05:26 because they are not done with it 05:27 I gtg 05:27 Bye 05:27 cya 05:27 they should make UCS Lightsabers 05:28 no they shouldn't 05:28 it would be pointless 05:28 true 05:28 I'd smash mine trying to chop down a tree whilst drunk 05:28 and wouldn't work 05:28 lol 05:28 true 05:28 Ha 05:28 hahaha nice Br1ck 05:29 maybe UCS yoda 2 05:29 allready done that 05:29 2 05:29 Or a c3po to go with the nice new r2 05:29 true 05:29 7194 Yoda 05:29 but he would be huge 05:29 @clone 05:29 They did a UCS/technic r2, c3po already but it needed improvement 05:29 i mean another one 05:30 true 05:30 it isn't against the law to publish an improved model, is it? 05:30 maybe a DV helmet 05:30 in UCS 05:30 no 05:30 i don't think it is 05:31 I'd like to see more non starwars UCS 05:31 or maybe UCS Cloud city 05:31 yes me too 05:31 another UCS BM would be cool 05:32 I just want a new cloud city set 05:33 yes 05:34 or maybe sets based off of parts in cloud city 05:34 like Han in carbonite 05:34 scene 05:34 Luke Vs. Darth 05:34 etc. 05:35 well gtg cya 05:35 bye! 05:35 :D 05:37 is he gone? 05:38 yay! he left 05:38 what an annoying user he is 05:39 that's nice 05:40 CGCJ no PA's. 05:41 its not 05:41 It was. 05:41 its just my honest opinion of him 05:41 Don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything. 05:41 AND IT WASN'T!!!!111!!!!!1!!""121` 05:42 lol 05:42 whoops 05:42 and he had to rejoin 05:42 why are you back? 05:42 Warn 1 clone. 05:43 why?!?! 05:43 woah, I never thought zero'd have to say that 05:43 PA's. 05:43 well he has 05:43 It was a PA though 05:43 it wasn't 05:44 No special treatment. 05:44 it was my opinion and were all entitled to our own opinions 05:44 I have to treat you the same way that I'll treat a new person or JMS. 05:44 wich means i shouldn't have got a warning 05:45 Yes but if it's not nice then don't say it! 05:45 Clone 05:45 stop spelling Which wrong 05:46 and why are people talking about me 05:46 because i hate you! your so annoying 05:46 I doesn't matter. 05:46 Warn 2. 05:46 eh 05:46 and now im going to leave before im banned 05:46 so BYE! 05:46 ok 05:46 cya 05:46 PLEASE SHUT UP I REALLY DONT WANT TO BAN YOU! 05:47 zero is right 05:47 .... 05:47 he's just mislead 05:47 your back 05:48 can stop being so annoting?# 05:48 annoying* 05:48 what the heck did i do 05:48 STOP NOW! 05:48 Clone, please 05:48 look 05:48 clone 05:49 Clone I really don't want to but if I have to I'll ban you without a second thought! 05:49 your annoying sometimes too 05:49 (stop) 05:50 look clone started it 05:50 be truthful do any of you like me? probably not 05:50 i do 05:50 zero does 05:50 but sometimes 05:50 Three stop signs on a convo and every one that hasn't stoped gets a warning. 05:50 (stop) 05:50 you need to keep some things to your self 05:51 clone 05:51 ok....... 05:51 FOR GODS SAKE SHUT UP! 05:51 per zero 05:51 no i have needed to say that for a while 05:51 you have 05:51 lots of time 05:51 *times 05:51 now 05:51 like zero said 05:51 JMS SHUT UP! 05:51 that 05:52 now moving on 05:53 so who thinks that the that the hobbit will be a good movie? 05:53 Yeah. 05:53 Love the book. 05:54 if it is not i think i will go mad 05:54 Have you read it? 05:54 not yet 05:54 i can't find it 05:54 at any store 05:54 You need to read it. 05:55 yes i do 05:55 Read the LoTR? 05:55 one of them 05:55 Which one? 05:55 Hi NXT. 05:55 the first 05:55 hi 05:55 Just finished that. 05:55 Hi. Just stopping by. 05:55 cool 05:56 i can't find the other ones tho 05:56 Got them all on kindle. 05:56 they seem rare 05:56 That's my trick :P 05:56 :P 05:56 That's why Iv'e just read them. 05:56 oh 05:57 boom 05:57 have you read the HP books? 05:57 GOD YES!!!!!! 05:57 are they good like the movies 05:57 ? 05:58 hey creep 05:58 Youv'e never read them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 05:58 not yet 05:58 Creeper how old will you be tomorrow? 05:58 Hi 05:59 Want to know if it'll be a big celebration. 05:59 Like if your 13. 05:59 yes he could be 12 06:00 i bet that he will be 14 06:00 mtl 06:00 Probably. 06:00 like me 06:01 Are you 14 now? 06:01 Or will be? 06:01 will be 06:01 OK. 06:01 when? 06:01 23 06:01 Hey guys, I was just doing something 06:01 YAY! 06:01 ? 06:01 Tomorrow! 06:02 YAY TOMORROW! 06:02 Tomorrow I may be speaking to you guys from my new netbook! 06:02 happy pre-B-day 06:03 I will be speaking to you as an organ doner. 06:03 no such thing as pre birth day 06:03 it means 06:03 that i am saying Happy b-day 06:03 before his b-day 06:03 whats the point of that if its not his birthday yet? 06:03 :) 06:05 idk 06:05 yeah btw 06:05 Creep 06:06 Yeah 06:06 what are you getting for your b-day? 06:06 Hopefully a netbook 06:06 So I don't have to use this old thing 06:06 He just said a netbook :P 06:06 netbook? 06:06 like a small laptop 06:06 ipad? 06:06 No. 06:06 oh 06:06 that 06:06 Netbook. 06:06 yeah 06:06 We have netbooks at school 06:07 same 06:07 huh 06:07 We have the kind that I am using at my school 06:07 In the school I want to go to they use macbooks 06:07 I'm getting the petshop. 06:07 nice 06:07 I am using a big old Dell computer 06:08 We were the first shcool in england to offer the GCSE students netbooks 06:08 no PC? 06:08 I'm using a big new dell computer 06:08 so no one uses pc on here eh? 06:08 It's an upgraded alienware with dell processors and blue LEDs 06:08 Wow, I school only has a laptop for like each classroom 06:09 I use a laptop all the time 06:09 Never had a laptop 06:09 Only ever used one at my mates house 06:09 We have 500 students which makes about 400 netbooks, excluding spares 06:09 i used too 06:09 I gotta go 06:09 cya 06:09 there great 06:09 bye 06:09 cya 06:09 by 06:09 *Bye 06:10 So any news (except that it's mine and Zero's b'day tomorrow)? 06:10 no 06:10 not really 06:10 well 06:10 idk 06:10 yes there is great pics of this set finally 10225 R2-D2 06:11 yeah 06:11 now we wait for the b-wing 06:11 With any money I get tomorrow, I wanna get Anikan's Jedi Intercpetor, and iTunes £15 voucher and maybe something else 06:11 cool 06:12 it is a great set 06:12 for the price 06:12 Although it is a hard to find 06:12 But I did find it once in Tesco 06:12 it is at toys'r us and target 06:13 and lego shops 06:13 where do you live? 06:13 creep 06:13 UK 06:13 Where's your nearest shop? 06:13 Like what kind of shop? 06:13 lego stores 06:13 Liverpool 06:14 The Lego Shop in Liverpool 06:14 nice 06:14 SAME!!! 06:14 But that's over an hours drive 06:14 Where do you live?! 06:14 It's half an hour on the train from me :P 06:14 my closest lego shop is in Brighton 06:14 nice 06:14 about 2 hour drive from here 06:15 not nice 06:15 Iron Man, Iron Man 06:15 06:15 does whatever an iron can 06:15 06:15 straighten clothes, make 'em clean 06:15 06:15 make your tie look pretty mean 06:15 06:15 hey there, here comes the Iron Man! 06:15 06:15 ﻿ 06:15 06:16 Is there any news about Lego City Stories 06:16 There's nothing interesting on TV :/ 06:16 nope 06:16 no news 06:17 except for a preliminary pic 06:17 Because my video about it is coming up to 50,000 views 06:17 eh really 06:17 of? 06:17 city 06:17 Yeah, Lego City Stories 06:19 the best song describing iron man is 06:19 Iron man, Iron Man 06:19 Does whatever an Iron can. 06:19 Shoot lasers from his hand 06:19 and shoot missiles on command. 06:19 Hey there! Here comes the Iron Man 06:19 06:19 Is he robot? Or a man? 06:19 I can't tell in that tin can. 06:19 Oh! It's Tony Stark, in suit 06:19 He's got jets in his boots 06:19 Look out! Here comes the Iron-man! 06:19 06:19 On a Friday night, you can find him in bed. 06:19 With a lady friend, or two, and a clown 06:19 06:19 Iron-man, Iron-man 06:19 Not the worlds most friendly man 06:19 Wealth and Fame, he's got it 06:19 but he loves to blow up stuff 06:19 06:19 To him, 06:19 Life's about girls and gun sales 06:19 Where ever there are cocktails 06:19 You'll find the iron man. 06:19 One line at a time. 06:20 fine 06:21 Bored... 06:21 What's everyone doing? 06:22 im watching Doctor Who 06:22 im looking at parody songs 06:22 I'm talking on Brickipedia chat :P 06:22 lol 06:22 Which episode CGCJ? 06:23 http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/The_Book_of_Kells_(audio_story) 06:24 sorry i meant listening 06:25 God I hate what some people post on FB 06:25 One scary flipping photo 06:26 DUDE YOU WERE SO DRUNK LAST NIGHT 06:26 06:26 NO I WASN'T ﻿ 06:26 06:26 YOU WERE SO DRUNK U WERE ON MY ROOF YELLING OUT "NA NA NA NA AN AN ANNA NA ANNANANANA BATMAN AND THEN JUMPED OFF AND LANDED ON MY CAR 06:26 06:26 AND YOU DIDNT TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL 06:26 06:26 I WAS TO BUSY 06:26 06:26 DOING?????? 06:26 06:26 LAUGHING AT YOU 06:26 06:26 Warn 1 spam. 06:27 that's not spam 06:27 One line at a time. 06:27 why? 06:27 As we don't want to read a text wall. 06:27 Don't argue. 06:28 Hello again! 06:28 Any way. 06:28 Buy! 06:28 *bye 06:28 Bye 06:28 cya 06:30 So what are we gonna do? 06:30 idk 06:30 nananannaannanananaanananananananananana 06:30 batman 06:30 Chatman 06:30 nnnnnananana 06:30 Chatman!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 06:30 boom 06:31 just because theres no mod doesn't mean you can now spam 06:32 I don't want to spam. 06:33 Hmmm 06:33 I'm leaving then 06:34 Bye! 06:34 Hey Diddle Riddle, chat on wiki 06:35 please stop spamming 06:35 i am not 06:36 so are so please stop 06:38 you are* 06:38 brb 06:47 gtg 06:57 <--! --> 06:58 Hello. 07:02 hi all 07:03 Hey :) 07:03 Hey, Mat 07:03 hi 07:03 Hi 07:06 hello hello one and all 07:07 Hey 07:07 Hello! 07:07 hi 07:07 :) 07:08 :) 07:08 is any body getting the new artoo set?? 07:09 Not me 07:09 no 07:09 oh 07:10 your back 07:10 yeah 07:11 eh BB what do you think of my moc?? 07:11 Which one? 07:12 Clayface? 07:12 07:12 yeah 07:12 (i have only done two) 07:12 Let me look again 07:12 .... 07:12 What was the other? 07:12 Mr.freeze 07:12 Oh yeah 07:12 User:SuperSpyX#Some true facts about_me 07:13 nice 07:13 What was it called? I can't find it just by searching. :/ 07:14 Nevermind 07:14 Hey, Berrybrick, are we supposed to add the price template to articles? 07:14 you found it?? 07:14 NM 07:14 To both, yes 07:15 eh what? 07:15 is it good or bad? 07:15 do you think I deserve another gold brick award? 07:15 hi 07:15 yes you do 07:15 Okay, well I haven't played Arkham City so I can't comment on accuracy. It doesn't seem very set like though. That doesn't mean it's bad, I just can't judge on it as a MOC because I don't know what it should look like. 07:16 well you want me to show you a vid? 07:16 Not really :/ 07:16 I g2g 07:16 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s0cQLRI4_3w 07:16 cyal 07:16 cya 07:16 Hey go on Youtube and type in "Youtube Poop Balto says a naughty word" its so funny. Then watch "YTP irritating mobile phones and problems" it includes a frequent use of the word"die" 07:16 Bye 07:16 SSX out 07:17 @Gamewolf66 VERY mature -_- 07:17 That was the final level 07:17 I g2g too 07:17 Goodbye. 07:17 BB it is not based on BMAHC 07:18 Oh :P 07:18 Just watch them they are funny... 07:18 No 07:18 i just got the theater and loft 07:18 idea 07:18 from it 07:18 HOLA 07:18 Hi. 07:18 hola 07:18 Well you DO watch YTP right? 07:18 no 07:18 <_< 07:19 Oh, inspired by Arkham City :P 07:19 yeah 07:19 not based 07:19 .. 07:19 Oh... have you seen the Balto films? 07:19 NICE TO SEE YOU ALL TOO. 07:19 no 07:19 Seems a little blocky 07:19 yes well 07:19 That's really the only problem though 07:19 Yeah, that's all 07:19 T-T 07:20 (yawn) 07:20 ;( 07:20 X( 07:20 i am not very good at building tech on LDD 07:20 I love Happy Wheels. Do any of you play it? 07:20 Can someone do me another favor? 07:20 no 07:20 sure 07:20 @JMS- Understandable 07:20 @CM4S- .... 07:20 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Spongebob_Lost_Episode:_The_Death_of_Pearl 07:21 Is this link working? 07:21 I handtyped it. 07:21 yes 07:21 :] 07:21 No, does it go to the corrct page? 07:21 it works 07:21 I LOVE CREEPYPASTA! 07:21 happy whells is a very bad game 07:21 yes 07:21 Cool. 07:21 NO 07:21 yes 07:21 Can someone post the whole story to me in a PM? 07:21 OMGGMOGMOGMOGMOGMO 07:21 eh what? 07:21 http://www.eurobricks.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=67336 07:21 Still, send me the story in a PM 07:22 What lost episode? Squidward suicide? 07:22 No, the link I posted above 07:22 I need someone to post the whole story in a PM to me 07:22 i can't 07:22 it won't let me PM you 07:23 Copy + Paste? 07:23 Oh, yeah, i blocked you. 07:23 Sorry 07:23 Unblocking.. 07:23 Allowed 07:23 What creepypasta are you talking about 07:23 none 07:24 wolf please be more mature 07:24 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Spongebob_Lost_Episode:_The_Death_of_Pearl P 07:24 Nvm 07:24 GL4 07:24 That was VERY 07:24 hypocritical. 07:24 I am sorry but what is so immature about me? 07:25 I am reading the creepypasta right now, not very good 07:25 Hello 07:25 Hi 07:25 Hi there 07:25 you wolf are being immature by saying immature things 07:25 @CM4S is that bad? 07:25 You act very immature, Green. 07:26 I am going 07:26 yes 07:26 not like him tho 07:26 NM 07:26 moving on 07:26 Wait just a sec: why do you find the need to call me immature? I need an answer. 07:26 i gave one 07:27 Hi 07:27 hi 07:27 MO 07:27 Lol 07:27 Never mind... bye XD 07:27 so BB how is it going 07:27 cya 07:28 Alright 07:28 You might want to get your entry in for that Super Heroes contest soon, it's just about to close. 07:28 Is any one from projcal 07:29 i will 07:29 Oh,berrybrick your the person who made the really good batgirl 07:29 i am going to put my moc 07:29 wait maybe not 07:29 Soupperson1: Thanks :D 07:29 JMS: Okay 07:30 BB i meant your how is it going with your moc 07:30 your welcome :P 07:30 the RB moc 07:30 Wow. 07:30 Riddler base? 07:30 yes 07:30 Still tweaking it 07:30 Almost done 07:30 oh 07:30 cool 07:32 brb 07:32 Ugh. 07:32 I wantcreditforfindingthepic, clone 07:33 Clone. 07:33 Hello? 07:33 The pasta? 07:33 PM? 07:34 Whoa 07:34 Weird glitch 07:34 ? 07:34 I have 3 of the 50 edits on adventure page badges :P 07:34 ..So? 07:34 Hey, SKP :) 07:34 It's a glitch 07:34 How is it a glitch? 07:34 Hey, Buggy 07:34 You can only have 1 07:34 Oh. 07:34 :P 07:35 Hi Bug. 07:35 Can someone post this story to me in a PM? 07:35 NVM 07:36 Hi Drew 07:37 Am I allowed to save up a bunch of pages that I made edits on, and then publish them all at once? :P 07:37 So that I jump like 20 edits at once? 07:37 IDK why I do it :P 07:38 What in the world??? 07:38 I just made 50 edits on adventurer pages 07:38 And I got 3 of the same badg 07:38 That's the same cheat used to get duplicate badges. 07:38 *badge 07:38 It is? 07:38 Yep. 07:38 Oh :| 07:38 Whoops :P 07:38 That would explain the "glitch" :P 07:39 Don't worry, I've done it by accident before. 07:39 Now it wants me to wait until 500 edits until I get the new badge :( 07:39 It skipped the 100 and 250 badges 07:39 Just don't do it intentionally 07:39 Yeah, it will do but don't worry 07:39 You'll still get a badge for 100 and 250 edits 07:39 Oh :D 07:39 Good 07:40 It did only give me 50 points for the 3 badges :) 07:40 It just says I have an extra 2 07:42 Just checked through the chatlogs to see that people were discussing what my name is... :( 07:42 : ( 07:43 My name is quite obvious :P 07:44 :( 07:44 My name is Little Joe 07:44 Does anyone know what you're name is, SKP? 07:45 Some claim to know but I'm not sure 07:46 I have no clue :P 07:46 Inventory:Nuckal just made it! 07:46 Some people believe that SKP are my intitals 07:46 is it true 07:46 ? 07:47 I've answered this before somewhere on the wiki but I'd like to keep things a mystery... :) 07:47 :P 07:47 OK 07:47 Besides, knowing my names one thing, knowing what I look like is another... 07:48 Meh. 07:49 Yeah 07:49 I've only had 1 user come close to knowing me name... 07:49 But I don't think he found it :P 07:49 IS IT DREW? 07:49 Kidding 07:49 :P 07:49 He's maybe sitting right here :P 07:50 One thing I will never tell anyone about my username is what the 4472 part means... 07:50 £ stands for UK right? 07:50 Yeah :P 07:50 yes. 07:50 Same about my 1200 07:50 That's the sterling. 07:51 People were discussing that in an earlier discussion that I found in the chatlogs. 07:51 The 1200 just makes me sound awesomer, actually... 07:51 Scary... :P 07:51 Though they thought it meant the set beginning with the 4472 07:51 That was a joke :O 07:51 <_> 07:51 LOL :P 07:52 4472 07:52 What was a joke? 07:52 Oh 07:52 Who made the joke? 07:53 I think it was me :/ 07:53 http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=Space&action=historysubmit&diff=886983&oldid=884762 07:54 -_- 07:54 Someone clearly has a lot of time to waste... :/ 07:54 Atleast someone removed it. 07:54 :) 07:54 Not you Berrybrick, the Wikia contributor :) 07:55 I know. 07:55 It took over a day to remove it though >:( 07:55 >:-( 07:55 hi 07:56 Hmm, I thought we had an angry emote :| 07:56 Hello 07:56 me? 07:56 oh never mind 07:56 Me too. 07:56 Also.. 07:56 SKP 07:56 The chat mod star thing.. 07:56 <_> 07:56 we do (angry) 07:57 Ah, I'll be doing that over the weekend CM4S :) 07:57 Nnope. 07:57 (mad) 07:57 Alrighty. :D 07:57 Clone, the pastas 07:57 Argh, not so keen on this new emotes 07:57 >:L 07:57 THIRD 07:57 person 07:57 :P 07:59 i was banned for some reason 07:59 Woohoo, lucky edit! :D 07:59 you were never banned 07:59 well blocked 07:59 it said that i was ff102 07:59 (universally unaccepted) 08:00 :( 08:00 Clone 08:00 Pastas. 08:00 :( 08:01 dr kilroy reminds me of the old guy in jurassic park 08:01 i can't be asked anymore 08:01 sorry 08:01 Bug my custom is done 08:02 Fahn 08:02 :c 08:02 i put it on wright now 08:02 >wright 08:02 <_< 08:02 *right 08:03 <1999bug> =0 08:03 <1999bug> Cool 08:04 ..? 08:04 Who's dat? 08:04 Made up super hero? 08:05 Hello, BRB 08:05 Jonnneeehhh 08:05 Got any extra Sleepyheads or Robots? 08:05 c: 08:05 hi Br1ck 08:06 sorry about earlier 08:06 It's ok, we all get a bit aggitated at times 08:06 Codehhh 08:06 <1999bug> `@JMS: Wolverine... and? Who? 08:06 hi br1ck 08:07 I don't have any sleepyheads 08:07 *robots 08:07 Bug i put it up 08:07 I have 1 sleepyhead 08:07 I know 08:07 Da 1 I sent j00 08:07 Wolverine Vs. Ninjas and The Silver Samurai 08:07 :D 08:07 You like it? 08:07 :) 08:07 <1999bug> Okay 08:07 Bug, Cdoy coming on roblox? 08:07 Uh... 08:07 <1999bug> Ok 08:07 I love it 08:07 <1999bug> =P 08:07 Working on some Cuusoo junk.. 08:07 Have you seen TLLOR's sleepyhead moc? 08:07 Sure, what the MEGABLOKS. 08:07 It's disturbing 08:07 Who's..? 08:08 link? 08:08 you like it Bug?? 08:08 TLOR fett, (tyler patterson), the one who sent me a bunch of arealight goodies. 08:08 <1999bug> o.o 08:08 <1999bug> Looking at it 08:08 http://www.mocpages.com/moc.php/313472 All his MOCs are a bit horrific 08:08 But imaginative 08:09 Did you see his naked starwars figs? 08:09 <1999bug> Yes 08:09 oh allready seen that 08:09 <1999bug> I've seen all of his stuff. 08:09 >Galactic Probing Day 08:09 Oh no.. 08:09 ok 08:09 O--o 08:09 What. 08:09 whta naked lego figs? 08:09 The. 08:09 MEGABLOKS. 08:10 so Bug when does it end? 08:10 What's the abbreviation for the euro? 08:10 For the price template 08:10 <1999bug> @JMS: The contest? 08:10 He did decals for topless ashoka and nude assaj 08:10 yes 08:10 <1999bug> Tomorrow. 08:10 Oshnapdizzle! 08:10 <1999bug> He censored them in the pics, lol. 08:10 Wait. 08:10 I've seen the topless Ashoke 08:10 Ahsoka 08:10 e_e 08:10 BTW 08:11 <1999bug> Br1ck, you're in a ROBLOX party. Invite meeeeeeeeeee. D= 08:11 link!?!?! 08:11 In case you didn't know 08:11 My o--o face means I'm like..embarrased..or blughing 08:11 blushing 08:11 http://www.mocpages.com/moc.php/304117 He sent me the pink one also 08:11 :] Doesn't work.. 08:11 can we stop talking about Nude fig's 08:11 it's like porn 08:11 Whooooaaa 08:11 I know, th link doesn't work but you can see the title image 08:11 so we don't need to talk about it 08:11 Ok, I'll invite you bugf 08:11 I agree 08:11 *bug 08:11 Cool, BR1CK! 08:12 @BB with me? 08:12 hey zero! 08:12 Hey guys? 08:12 ...... 08:12 Making a Dolphin Zoo MOC 08:12 Dolphin Show, basically 08:12 blah 08:12 Got any ideas on how to make.. 08:12 like.. 08:12 a pool? 08:12 with some hoops and such? 08:12 A little flippy mechanism? 08:12 Emma ha a splash pool 08:13 *has 08:13 Zero just joined so I can't tell you what I'm making 08:13 but it's obvious 08:13 *shyly* hello 08:13 I do it for all my mocing friends 08:13 No, Berry 08:13 I mean 08:13 like 08:13 a BIG 08:13 pool 08:14 Like a 12x12 pool 08:14 :) 08:14 <1999bug> Back. =P 08:14 Bug are you going to vote yet? 08:14 Thanks for the help 08:14 :c 08:14 LOL just reading what the Russians are writting about me on facebook :P 08:14 wha 08:15 I just edited my profile on Alpha and omega wiki, along with dbz wiki and guardians of gahoole wiki. 08:15 .... 08:16 whoa 08:16 Noticed.. 08:16 The Genie's legs are a different color than the ADU vlue 08:16 blue 08:16 D: 08:16 yeah 08:16 and 08:16 wait they are? 08:16 how is that? 08:17 It's like.. 08:17 Cool. 08:17 What did I miss? 08:17 cool blue? 08:17 A new shade of blue! 08:17 nothing 08:17 Ocean blue! 08:17 YAY! 08:17 well it is made in china so 08:17 No genie blue. 08:17 Or magic blue! 08:17 lol 08:18 Actually, another shade of azure was introduced this year 08:18 With Friends 08:18 true 08:18 CHINA HAS OCEANS. >:( WHY YOU NOT KNOW THAT! 08:19 ????? 08:19 Do you mean Dark Azur? 08:19 who doesn't know that 08:19 No caps please. 08:19 that to 08:19 Why doesn't Facebook have a dislike button! 08:20 I mean really. They keep changing everything. 08:20 OK. 08:20 ok 08:21 What is your favorite creepypasta? 08:21 non 08:21 You both said ok 08:22 lol 08:22 cya later 08:22 bye 08:22 Happy Appy. 08:22 Why? 08:22 Happy Appy is the only one i actually read 08:23 It's good, ain't it? 08:23 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/lego/images/4/4d/Cat_person.png 08:23 yes it is good 08:23 i liked it 08:23 Did you watch the episode clip? 08:24 With the TERRIBLE. 08:24 Quality and sound? 08:24 hell:-) 08:24 im meant Hell :-) 08:25 Hello 08:25 no 08:25 Hi Joe. 08:25 sorry i cant do the hello thing on here 08:25 there was a clip? 08:25 Where's Jake? 08:25 Yeah 08:25 what flamejake01 08:25 It was somewhere in the June section 08:25 Here: 08:25 Yeah. 08:25 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Happy_Appy 08:25 Either you or him went mad at me :P 08:26 and where back 08:26 it was him you sead sorry to me but e went totally mad 08:27 What did I do exactly? 08:27 hello berrybrick I was working on my own tim drake this morning 08:27 Cool :) 08:28 Clone? 08:28 well you sead hello to me and he got really rude at you and your were rude to him and i thought you were talking to me to so I got sad but you sead sorry 08:29 yes? 08:29 :P 08:29 i just saw the cli[ 08:29 clip* 08:30 It hurts my ears.. 08:30 i had the sound on low 08:30 I also mad a Babara Wilson Batgirl from the late 1900's film batman and robin not the batgirl one 08:31 Well. 08:31 If you ignore the BZZTBTBZTBZZTBZTBZTBZTBZTTB 08:31 I've always prefered the traditional (Barbara) Gordon Batgirl, but again cool. 08:31 You can hear Appy talking 08:31 And the theme song 08:32 i know 08:32 and a kid saying something about his homework 08:32 Dude 08:32 Yeah 08:32 Also, can you change your icon to the picture of Appy on the video? 08:32 The really bad quality one? 08:32 ZPZPZLPZLP 08:33 Take a screenshot, crop it 08:33 :D 08:33 id rather keep my avatar as it is 08:33 NOOOOOOO 08:33 what? 08:34 Where's Mythun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 08:34 not here 08:34 evidently 08:34 D: 08:34 I must find him 08:34 not that big a suprise 08:35 ._. 08:35 Then take a screenshot of Appy's face on the bad video and upload it 08:35 c: 08:36 Crop it so only his face is showing 08:36 c: 08:36 fine 08:37 berrybrick who is you all round favirout legofigure not custom mine is Lego indiana Jones Elsa Schneider ??? 08:38 I don't have a favorite. I like a lot of different ones. 08:38 >_> 08:39 CM4S http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/lego/images/3/35/For_CM4S.png 08:39 :l 08:39 Is that a lollipop? 08:39 No. 08:39 It's Happy Appy xD 08:39 lol 08:40 He doesn't have his leaf, his arms, nor legs 08:40 Here's the image of Appy.. 08:40 OK I'm lost. 08:40 Benn trying to keep up in this, but no I'm lost. 08:40 08:41 nice 08:42 Ikr 08:42 (wave) hi 08:42 OMG Doctor Who add on mainpage! 08:42 ad* 08:42 oh that doesnt work here 08:42 I saw that 08:42 I never talked about it. 08:42 I've seen that too. 08:43 hi clone 08:43 hi bug 08:43 Derp Derp Derp. 08:44 nice avatar 08:44 :) 08:44 Thanks. 08:45 So.. 08:45 Who wants.. 08:45 Never mind 08:45 :[ 08:45 who wants what? 08:46 <1999bug> 08:46 <1999bug> Test... 08:46 <1999bug> =*¨¨*¤.¸¸ ...¸.¤\ 08:46 <1999bug> \ Stop Spamming \ 08:46 <1999bug> .\¸.¤*¨¨*¤ .¸¸.¸.¤* 08:46 <1999bug> ..\ 08:46 <1999bug> ☻/ 08:46 <1999bug> /▌ 08:46 <1999bug> / \ 08:46 <1999bug> Failed, somewhat. 08:46 nice stickman 08:46 <1999bug> Lol 08:46 xD 08:46 I was gonna post.. 08:46 Somethin 08:48 ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓ 08:48 ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓ 08:48 ▒▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░▓ 08:48 ▒▓░░░░▓░░░░▓ 08:48 ▓░░░░░░▓░▓░▓ 08:48 ▓░░░░░░▓░░░▓ 08:48 ▓░░▓░░░▓▓▓▓ 08:48 ▒▓░░░░▓▒▒▒▒▓ 08:48 ▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▓ 08:48 ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓ 08:48 ▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓ 08:48 ▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓ 08:48 ▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓ 08:48 ▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓ 08:48 ▒▓▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓ 08:48 ▒▓▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ 08:48 ▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓ 08:48 ▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▓ 08:48 Yay worked! 08:48 :O awesome 08:48 <1999bug> Homer =3 08:48 ... 08:49 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mNrXMOSkBas Most.. 08:49 Awesome song evar 08:49 If you're having a crappy day 08:50 i had to click on that.... 08:50 xD 08:50 i really should stop clicking all links posted on chat 08:50 <1999bug> Open > Close 08:51 <1999bug> Tried this in PM, but it failed... http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/lego/images/6/6c/Duh.PNG 08:52 xD 08:52 I made a LEGO Gavel 08:52 c: 08:52 <1999bug> =3 08:52 Gavel? 08:52 <1999bug> GAVEL! 08:52 The hammer judges use. 08:53 oh them 08:53 and put two 08:53 Wow. 08:54 Get a Nunchucks of Lightning handle piece 08:54 Put it on a Minifigure 08:54 Hand 08:54 Then add two round stud tile pieces on each end 08:54 Putting the studs on before putting it in the hand makes it hard for the hand to get in. 08:56 <1999bug> If that lightsaber hilt bottom weren't there, it'd look real. 08:57 I know.. 08:57 <1999bug> I tried it in LDD. 08:57 <1999bug> Maybe suggest a Judge CM. =P 08:57 :P 08:57 :O 08:58 <1999bug> Everyone has been saying Lawyer... =3 08:58 <1999bug> Why not a Judge? 08:59 :] 08:59 >:( 09:00 <1999bug> .-. 09:03 .__. 09:10 <_> 09:11 Custom:Cat Person 09:11 i got bord 09:12 xD xD xD xD 09:12 and made that and thought it was good enough to post here 09:12 hi Knight 09:12 Hi. 09:12 KNIGHTKNIGHT 09:12 Oh wait 09:12 "Here ye! Here ye! 09:13 What's your avatar? 09:13 Um. 09:13 Happy Appy. 09:13 :) 09:13 Happy Appy 09:14 Ah. 09:16 Has anyone read "The Westing Game"? 09:16 no 09:16 what is it? 09:17 Nvm. 09:17 c: 09:17 Custom:Clone gunner commander jedi WIP i need a better name for this 09:18 ..Is that a TARDIS? 09:18 Or DALEK 09:18 Or whatever the heck they're called? 09:18 yes taht is a red dalek 09:18 that* 09:18 That's freakin' awesome! 09:18 Maybe..Dalek Battle? 09:18 <_>< 09:18 I designed the Dalek. 09:18 Knight came up with the dalek design 09:20 Awesome x) 09:20 Wait 09:20 Clone.. 09:20 Since when did you have a Sleepyhead? 09:20 >:( 09:21 i said i have 3 09:22 >:O 09:22 c: 09:22 Pwease? 09:22 c: 09:23 Also, 09:23 Cool! 09:24 nice! 09:24 Thanks! 09:24 Can I haz ur Sleepyhead now? 09:24 :) 09:24 <1999bug> Cool dolphin thing. =P 09:24 Thanks 09:24 c:< 09:25 <1999bug> Join the party, Knight. C= 09:28 http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/12096 09:28 Support! 09:28 <1999bug> Hmm 09:30 Invite me. 09:34 .. 09:34 Hello 09:35 brb 09:43 ello 09:54 Hai 09:55 Hai 09:55 sup 09:55 Exremely tired 09:55 / 09:55 I can't eat 09:55 I have an MRI scan today 09:56 12 hour fasting 09:56 :/ 09:56 That sucks 09:56 I went the whole day only eating dinner once. 09:56 Hey, DH 09:56 ello 09:56 D= 09:57 Ello govner, 09:57 what? 09:57 I couldn't eat so little, mainly because I started track 09:57 I once went 2 days without eating 09:57 :O 09:57 Wow 09:57 D: 09:58 wow 09:59 So 09:59 I like trains! 10:00 I prefer Penguin-mobiles 10:00 Does anyone here go on "LEGO CUUSOO"? 10:00 Sometimes 10:00 NVM its a youtube vid 10:00 Ethan-Yep 10:00 Sweet 10:00 No sour 10:01 @DH- I love those vids. =3 10:01 Lol 10:02 I quote them once in a while 10:02 And my friends are like "What?' 10:02 Lol 10:02 Most of the people I know have seen them.... 10:02 Does anyone watch Julian Smith on youtube? 10:03 Yup. 10:03 Awesome i might be in one of his videos 10:03 Cool 10:03 Kewell 10:04 Really? 10:04 Yah my friends dad knows him 10:04 And he said we might be able to be in one of his videos 10:05 Sweet! 10:06 I know i've been watching his videos for a long time the when i heard i might be able to BE in one it was one of the coolest days of my life 10:10 ... 10:11 ... 10:11 .... 10:13 ..... 10:16 hi ho 10:16 hi hi 10:17 hey 10:17 hey 10:17 back 10:18 hi 10:18 Hey Tat, SSX 10:19 User:SuperSpyX#Some true facts about_me 10:19 Hey Czech 10:19 hi 10:20 get editing 10:20 ? 10:21 .? 10:21 you need to make more edits 10:21 you have very few 10:21 Er 10:21 /me goes off to edit 10:21 hi cm4s 10:22 :] 10:22 Hi. 10:23 see PM 10:23 Hey CM4S 10:23 Why blusking? 10:23 *blushing 10:23 iDK. 10:23 I say :.] for smiling sometimes. 10:23 :P 10:24 :] 10:24 It looks odd. 10:24 These emoticons are terrible 10:24 Mine are better 10:24 File:Eusa boohoo.gif 10:25 Hey LoR 10:25 x) 10:25 dispenser 10:26 hi LOR 10:27 Hello 10:28 sooo 10:30 Tat is now an admin!!! 10:30 Dance 10:30 \:d/ 10:30 No.. 10:31 It's goood 10:31 Congrats, Tat 10:32 >_< 10:32 He's going to perma block me now.. 10:32 ? 10:33 Dance :D 10:33 kick 10:33 spin 10:33 jump 10:33 kick 10:33 TWIRL 10:33 :D 10:33 Stop. 10:33 (stop) 10:33 Dance!! 10:33 Congrats Tat! 10:34 No. 10:34 da do dada daaaa da da da doda da 10:34 g2g 10:34 >_< 10:34 cya 10:34 SSX out 10:34 GO TATTIE!! 10:35 How does it feel Tat? 10:35 I remember when wikis were wikis 10:35 Lol 10:37 Penguin. 10:37 Stop. 10:37 ? 10:37 Why are you so...depressed? 10:38 ... 10:38 I'm nnot 10:39 Why do you not like Tat? 10:39 -___- 10:40 ... 10:41 Hugh? 10:41 *Huh? 10:43 ... 10:44 ello 10:44 hey 10:45 Likey being admin? 10:45 Yeaaaaah! 10:45 :D 10:45 My brother gets admin rights tomorrow I think. 10:45 Mykheh? 10:45 yeah 10:46 Cool. 10:46 Super Admin Bros. 10:46 First Admin Brothers :P 10:47 I hope, one day, Admin will be mine >:D 2012 03 13